lolsurprisefandomcom-20200223-history
Unboxed! Season 2 Episode 6: Fakers 101
Tahani and Mykal-Michelle are here to school you on how to identify L.O.L. Surprise! fakers. Class is in session with Fakers 101! Watch this video for some pro tips on how to keep it real and avoid fakes. Before you buy, identify! Not only are fake #LOLSurprise dolls different on the outside, they’re also different on the inside. Be a cute cat, not a copycat! The video/episode starts with two people acting like and dressed like Tahani and Mykal-Michelle and they say that the're gonna open L.O.L. Surprise dolls. Just then, the real Tahani and Mykal-Michelle come up and spray fizz at the fakers. Tahani says that fakers are the worst. She and Mykal-Michelle introduce the viewers to Fakers 101. Tahani tells the viewers that before you buy, you identify. On the left were the real L.O.L. Surprise dolls and on the right were the fake ones. Then Mykal-Michelle states that she doesn't want to take home an L.O.L. Surprise ball in a box because it's a fake. Tahani then opens a ball and it plays the Unboxed! L.O.L. Surprise theme. Then Tahani closes the ball (in which the music turns off). Then she states that at the end of the logo in the real balls there is a TM (which stands for trademark) and a legal line at the back, and it has MGA, while the fakes don't and the logo is misspelled as L.Q.L.. The two girls open a fake ball and they see that they colored the bottle handle instead of the top. Then, when they attempt to open their doll, they cough and see that it smells like chemicals, and the head isn't attached to the body. Then they open the real ball and they get Super B.B.. Then, Tahani shows Mykal-Michelle a fake Big Surprise ball and a real one. They show the viewers that the TM is on the real ball while it isn't on the fake ball. Mykal-Michelle states that the fake is like a square while the real is fat and juicy. Then, the viewers see that on the real one, there is a bar code that says MGA. Then, they have their fake doll and they see that it has a bald spot and a screw, while the real doll they have (a.k.a Purple Queen) has no bald spot and no screw. Then, Tahani says that there are also fake Pets, fake Oversized dolls, fake Confetti Pop, and fake Lil Sisters. Then Tahani tells the viewers that on some websites and party sellers don't sell real L.O.L. dolls. Then Tahani says that none of the fakes are safety tested. Then, Tahani decides to put all the fakes in the trash. And that is exactly what she did. Then Tahani once again says before you buy, identify. Then she says be a cute cat, not a copycat. Then the fake Tahani and Mykal-Michelle come up and a woman says "Toy detective!" as the girls chase the fakes. Tahani and Mykal-Michelle caught the fakers and as a reward for their hard work, the woman gives the girls L.O.L. Surprise balls. Then Tahani says to report fake at reportfakes@mgae.com as the video/episode ends. Category:Unboxed! Season 2 Episodes Category:Unboxed! Episodes